Mutual Tales
by DigiConjurer
Summary: Just a collection of sometimes connected oneshots involving Dangan Ronpa characters.
1. Level 2

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Mutual Tales

Chapter 1

Level 2

Kyouko sighed.

The students had just left the despair-filled halls of Hope's Peak, cautious of whatever was left of Junko's regime.

At first, it had been a confusing and terrifying mess. The memories of their fallen students immediately came rushing back to them, a constant reminder of how far each of them had come in this twisted game.

Currently, a thick red sky hung overhead, semi-complementing the charred earth they were currently standing on. All around them, empty buildings filled with long dead corpses laid silent, waiting for someone to answer them.

"Are you sure about this spot?" a voice inquired and the detective turned around, finding Makoto walking up to her.

"For the moment, it will have to do." the detective answered, only to sigh.

"Okay…" Makoto then walked away, leaving her alone once more. As much as she wanted his help, now wasn't that time. For now, she would need some to think. Only then, could Kirigiri truly understand what they just went through. No, she would never be able to understand. After all, the only way to truly understand would be to lower herself to "her" level. When you did that, you opened herself to her. It was there, that things like this occur.

In a way, they were lucky. At the same time, they weren't.

They had just saved the world from Junko's wrath. But in a way, the group had only completed the first level in a long game...


	2. Snickers fail

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Character: Nagato Komaeda

Universe: SDR2

Notes:

Sorry this took so long.

* * *

Chapter 2

Snickers Fail

It was another boring day on Jabberwock Island.

For Nagato, that meant many things.

First off, he would check in on everyone, mostly to spread his positive message of hope.

"Please leave." Hajime explained, pushing the 'luckster' out of his cabin.

"Why?" Nagato answered, curious of why his best friend didn't want his company.

"Because you're always giving the same speech about hope and how we need to reach it, yada yada yada…"  
The luckster then left, taking a deep breath.

"There has to be something to cheer Mr Despair up." Nagato thought as he left the courtyard, making his way to Rocketpunch Market. "It has to be there!"

"Upupupu!"

The luckster then turned around, finding Monokuma standing before him.

"What do you want now?" Nagato accused, only for the bear to laugh.

"I can't let you succeed." Monokuma answered, holding his left paw up in the air. "After all, giving poison to students isn't really that despairing."

"I was just getting Hajime a snickers bar."

Monokuma stared blankly at him, only to teleport away. The luckster then quickly made his way towards the market, making sure there weren't any other nuisances to be dealt with for the rest of the trip.

Inside, the store looked the same as it usually was. Not that Nagato really cared about the stuff in the aisles. He made his way over to the vending machines, fishing some coins out of his jacket and punched the combination into the machine. A few seconds later, a snickers bar dropped down.

"This will do nicely for Hajime." Nagato thought, making his way out of the store. The walk back to the cabins quickly passed, with nothing unusual or out of the ordinary occurring to our protagonist. He walked over to Hajime's cabin and knocked on the door.

"What do you want now?" Hajime accused, only for Nagato to pull out the candy bar.

"Have this." Nagato answered, handing the Hajime the snickers bar. The candy bar only lasted a couple seconds, even if that required opening the treat. "Feeling better?"

"No." Hajime then headed back into the cabin

"It was worth a shot." Nagato then headed onto the next cabin, ready to continue his prior mission.


	3. Pet for me

Character: Hiyoko Saionji

Universe: SDR2

Series: Jabberwock Life

* * *

Chapter 3

Pet for me

Hiyoko sighed.

As the traditional dancer stood before this new store upon Jabberwock Island, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to head in.

"So this is the dark emporium, huh?" she thought and stepped through the doorway.

Inside, Hiyoko found herself in what appeared to be some sort of featureless grey void. All the merchandise floated in mid-air, with Tanaka standing behind a floating desk.

"Welcome to the dark emporium, mortal." the animal breeder explained, Hiyoko taking a cautious step forward. "What sort of mystical items do you need?"

"Uh…" Hiyoko started, unsure of how to respond to Tanaka's request. "I'm not really sure. What do you sell?"

"All sorts of things, mortal. Familiars, spells, curses, magical stuff..."

Hiyoko then perked up, her gaze finally focusing in on Tanaka.

"I'll buy a familiar." she answered and Tanaka laughed, motioning for her to come over.

"Let's see what I have." Tanaka answered, only to turn around and dig through the floating shelves. Eventually, the animal breeder placed a metal cage on the table. In it, was a small black cat.

"It's so cute!" Hiyoko shouted and snatched the cage away from the breeder. "How much?"

"Five monocoins."

Hiyoko dug through the nonexistent pockets of her kimono, pulling a couple of coins out and placed them on the floating table.

"There you go." Hiyoko answered and grabbed the cage, leaving the store. Afterwards, she made her way to the cabin and released her new pet. "I'll think I'll name you Nina."

The cat only meowed, happy to have a home...


	4. Inside Joke

I don't own digimon or dangan ronpa.

* * *

Characters: Elena Yuliana & Syo

Universe: Digitalverse

Series: Rancom Character Pairings #1

Notes: Just wanted to try something a little different.

* * *

Chapter 4

Inside Joke

For our first pairing, we find ourselves in a jungle towards the western end of the large unnamed island a majority of this multiverse takes place. More specifically, the large settlement of Hope Jungle, a tropical paradise retreat full of hope and tiny miniscule amounts of despair.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" a teenage girl remarks, somehow lost within this beautiful mess of a resort. She is dressed in a dark blue sundress with a matching pair of leather sandal boots, pretty much contrasting with her mess of purplish brown hair and amber eyes.

Beside her, a reddish orange bird flutters. While no bigger than an armadillomon, it's beautiful tail of reddish orange feathers shined in what seemed to be nearly every color of the rainbow.

"I was under a rock for god knows how long." the digimon answered, cracking a smile as she said it. "Do you really think I would actually know where the heck we even are, Elena?"

Elena only sighed and returned her attention to the scenery around them. They currently stood at the edge of the area, not that either of them actually knew that.

"No, Adarnamon." she finally answered, her gaze focusing on a far-off figure "Let's ask her!"

In the distance, our mysterious figure waits. Like our other character, she is a teenager in high school. Unlike Elena though, she had decided to dress in a purple sailor fuku with a long skirt that went a few inches past her knees and a pair of brown loafers. To compliment that look, was a pair of long brown braided pigtails that nearly went all way down to the edge of her skirt. And that was where her face of bone and lack of eyes broke the illusion. Beside her, the reanimated skeleton of a gatomon stands.

"Do you know where the resort is?" a voice announced, only for Elena and Adarnamon to walk up.

"No." the undead girl answered, pulling a pair of metal scissors out. Elena took a step back, cautiously, pulling a pair of kris out. "Oh, so you're also a murderer then?"

Elena froze, only to stare blankly at the undead.

"No." the gale corsair answered and motioned her partner.

 **Toxic Dive!**

Adarnamon flew towards their opponent, digging her claws into the corpse and knocked it to the ground.

"Well I guessed that worked." Adarnamon added and the two continued on their way...


	5. Puppies

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Character: Junko Enoshima

Series: The boredom of Junko Enoshima

Notes:

This can't go wrong at all...

* * *

Chapter 5

Puppies!

Junko Enoshima was bored.

And by bored, I mean just that.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Kawaii Junko inquired. Currently, she and her teacher persona were arguing things within their master's mind. "I know! Let's get them a puppy!"

Teacher Junko only rolled her eyes.

"And how would that be a teaching opportunity?" Teacher Junko answered, brushing a hand through her ponytail.

"It would teach them that life really is unfair to cute things!"

Teacher Junko smiled.

For as much as the kawaii personality was an airhead, it occasionally did have a good idea to contribute to this game. All that was left to do was to secure the puppy, which they could leave to one of her goons. Once that was done, she would sleep, dreaming of the reactions of her captives.

.

"It is now 7 am. Please congregate in the Gymnasium immediately." The announcement explained, booming throughout the whole building.

"Damn." Makoto whispered as he got up from his bed. "Time to wake up, Byakuya."

Byakuya quickly stirred awake and stared happily at Makoto.

"Sleep well?" The heir inquired, only for the luckster to nod. "Same here."

The two then made their way into the hallway, finding themselves as the only ones in the vicinity.

"Who the heck are you people?" A voice accused and both boys turned around.

Standing before them, was a teenage girl draped in a towel. Her short black hair dripped water down onto the carpet, with a pair of pale gray eyes watching them.

"We could ask the same thing." Makoto answered as the duo glanced towards the new person.

"Mukuro Ikusaba." The girl snarled and ran off, with Makoto and Byakuya following right behind. Eventually, the trio reached the gym and headed inside, finding Monokuma along with their classmates waiting for them.

"There you people are!" Monokuma shouted, only to focus on Mukuro. "You're holding this shindig up!"

"Shindig?" Mukuro inquired and placed a hand to her forehead. "Just get on with it."

Monokuma then cleared his throat and cracked a smile.

"Since you people managed to weather my last motive, I have come up with a new one." Monokuma explained and pulled a small black lab out for them to all see. "You are now required to raise this puppy!"

Cheers of excitement and hope burst forth from the students, pissing Junko off quite a bit.

"What do you think we should name it?"

"How about Tigger?"

"Works for me."

"Seconded."

The students were then handed the puppy and walked out of the gym, leaving just Mukuro and Monokuma.

"You're not supposed to be happy about this at all!" Mukuro only looked on, truly unhappy by the current situation. "You're supposed to fill up with despair and be killing each other!"

"Deal with it." Mukuro answered and left the gym, finding her fellow students playing with the puppy. For now, she could participate within these harmless festivities. But at the same time, she had keep her guard up, just in case.

And with that, the Puppy-Raising of Mutual Hope began...


	6. DR3 PV 2 pt 1

I don't own danganronpa.

* * *

Characters: Former SHSL

Universe: DR3 Future Chapter

Notes:

Well, it's been a while. Sorry about that. Hopefully, this makes up for it.

* * *

Chapter 6

DR3 PV 2 pt 1

 _Our trailer begins with a shot of Monokuma's left eye._

 _This is then followed up by some text._

Shadows

They will return

There, it will end…

 _We then cut to a bird flying towards a red sky._

 _Following that, is a shot of three handcuffed people._

 _Then a shot of a building with the red sky and some more text._

Yet, light still exists.

 _We're then shown a new shot of the building with a large monokuma._

 _We then cut to a shot of Sayaka._

Sayaka: Be careful, Celeste.

Celeste: I will.

 _We then cut to a shot of Yamada._

Yamada: Uh…

 _We are then shown the title screen._

 _Following that, we're then shown a shot of Gozu, Tengan and Kyosuke._

Tengan: Hopefully, we get hookers this time.

 _We then cut to Daisaku and Andou._

Daisaku: After all, leave sleeping chickens where they lie.

 _Then were shown a shot of him working on a tablet._

Daisaku: This is as bad as chickens shitting chickens.

 _We then cut to Ryouta Miterai, who is turning around._

Ryouta: Yes, I did pretend to be a remnant. Why do you ask?

 _Then a shot of him, freaking out._

Ryouta: No, I will not pretend to be a dead body.

 _Next is a shot of Miaya Gekkougahara blinking and revealing a pink eye._

Miaya: All this despair…

 _Then a shot of her normal._

Miaya: There is way too much hope here.

 _We then shift over to Kyosuke Munakata, who is currently looking around._

Kyosuke: Damn you, Junko.

 _Then we get a shot of him at some sort of control center._

Kyosuke: I'm the best damn guy here.

 _We then cut to Yamada holding a crystal ball._

Yamada: Maybe this time, my powers will come forth.

 _This is then followed up with him just staring at it._

 _We then cut to a shot of Mukuro._

Mukuro: If you are, then why are we even in this fucking situation?!

 _Then another shot of Mukuro._

Mukuro: I'm on it!

 _We then cut to a shot of Sayaka playing with her hair._

Sayaka: I hope your right, Celeste.

Celeste: Me too.

 _Then a shot of the idol in the dark._

Sayaka: do you have any sense within you?

 _Finally, a shot of her smiling._

We then cut to Chisa Yukizome.

Chisa: All is going to plan…

 _Then we are treated to a shot of her, Juuzo and Miaya._

Chisa: Crap.

Miaya: Whatever.

Juuzo: You two are evil, aren't you?

 _And finally, a shot of the identity crisis talking with Celeste._

Chisa: Don't you want to have some fun?

Celeste: I already have a partner.

 _We then cut back to the meeting scene, focusing on Gozu this time._

Gozu: Hookers!

 _Then to a shot of him flexing._

Gozu: Flexing!

 _What did you expect? Someone with an indoor voice?_

 _We then cut to a shot of Juuzo._

Juuzo: Wonderful.

 _We then cut to a shot of Juuzo and Gozu._

Gozu: Juuzo!

Juuzo: Just go away…

 _Finally, we get a shot of him and Chisa._

Juuzo: It's a trap!

 _We then cut to a shot of Izayoi Sounosuke, Juuzo and Kyousuke fighting._

Izayoi: Let's kick it up and show them all the thing we can do…

Juuzo: You're seriously singing a digimon track in the middle of a fight?!

Izayoi: Deal with it.

 _We then cut to the blacksmith being fed potato chips by a suspected drug dealer. Who is revealed to be Andou Ruruka._

Andou: Good Izayoi, take the confection.

 _Then we get an even closer look at her face._

Andou: Soon, I will the rule the world.

 _We then cut to a shot of Kouichi Kizakura with Daisaku._

Kouichi: It's hard to see the good I made in those six choices when the memory of all the bad decisions I've made taunts me.

 _Then a shot of him and Gozu._

Kouichi: Oh well.

Gozu: Regrets!

 _We then cut to Seiko KImura typing on a computer._

Seiko: There! All your amiibo belong to me!

 _We then cut to a shot of Celeste taking a step off a helicopter and onto a helipad. There, Sayaka, Mukuro and Yamada are waiting._

Celeste: Good to see the gang is back together.

 _We then cut to a shot of Celeste, Sayaka and Mukuro. There, we get see everyone else._

 _We then cut to a shot of Mukuro._

Mukuro: Crap!

 _Then a shot of Kazuo._

Kazuo: The sluts are here.

 _Then a back shot of Kyousuke._

Guard: Halt! There is currently a group orgy inside. You were not invited.

Kyousuke: Fuck you.

 _We then cut to a shot of all sixteen competitors._

 _Then to a shot of Izyoi protecting Andou._

Izayoi: there you go my love.

Andou: Sure..

 _Next is a shot of Celeste talking to Sayaka._

Celeste: Well this isn't great.

Sayaka: Indeed.

 _Followed by a shot of Yamada._

Yamada: My sexy powers!

 _Then a shot of Miss Identity Crisis._

Chisa: Fuck…

 _Then a close-up of Celeste's face._

Celeste: I'm still lucky, right?

 _The camera turns around, finding a monokuma plastered on it._

'Mastermind': Did you really expect me to be gone? Just because you broke free from your paradox doesn't mean I'm not done yet…

 _And with that, this part of the trailer ends._


	7. Adventure

I don't own danganronpa.

* * *

Character: Juuzo Sakakura

World: DR3

Notes:

It's been too long.

* * *

Chapter 7

Adventure

Juuzo Sakakura took a deep breath.

He knew this would be his only chance to ask and yet, he was awfully afraid.

"What if he says no?" the boxer thought and cracked a smile. "Nah, he won't do that."

Even as he paced around the room, his anxiety seemed to grow. If he was to go through with this, now was the time. He pulled his phone and dialed the number, With each ring, his nervousness seemed to gather more.

"Hello?" Juuzo whispered and waited for a response on the other end. So far he had only gotten silence. Hopefully, this wouldn't be how the rest of the conversation went.

"What do you want?" Kyousuke finally answered and the former boxer breathed a sigh of relief.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about." Juuzo explained, making sure each did not give away what he planned to say. "Do you think you could meet me somewhere?"

"Couldn't we just talk it over on the phone?"

Juuzo made a quick glance away from the device, unsure of how to properly

"Uh… no! Not at all!" the former boxer answered and Kyousuke laughed.

"Fine. I'll come over to your place."

With that, Juuzo hung up and sighed. Somehow, he had did it. Now, all that was left was to wait for Kyousuke to show up. Still, that left him with a good chunk of time to kill. While he could practice some boxing techniques, he didn't want to go through the trouble of pulling his equipment out. Heck, he was certain Kyousuke would get here by the time.

He turned his gaze to a photograph hanging on the wall. The photo in question was of Kyousuke, Chisa and him having just graduated from Hope Peaks. A couple years had passed since they had taken that photo. The once trio of friends had grown distant with only strands of 'before' preventing them from falling out of grace. It was truly a shame in a way. Three hopeful friends, doomed for despair. This was a lucky chance, another spin on the wheel of fortune. If Juuzo played it right, redemption could possibly come upon them.

As the former boxer continued to dwell on this thought, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"It's unlocked." he shouted, only to get some grumbling from the other side. Juuzo then walked over and pulled it open. Outside, Kyousuke was patiently waiting for him. When he finally noticed the boxer, he gave a confused glance and stepped right in.

"So what do you need, Juuzo?" Kyousuke inquired as Juuzo took another deep breath.

"Kyousuke, I love you…"

Both boys took a deep breath, unsure of how to react to this sudden revelation. For now, that was all that was needed. Once the shock was over, they could move forward.

"Uh… Sounds good?" Kyousuke cautiously answered and collapsed onto his friend's couch as Juuzo smiled. For now, it was a start of a new adventure for the two men...


End file.
